


With Him Now

by Sroseho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Dating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Jealous, Jealousy, Love, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Break Up, Rejection, Sports, Unrequited Love, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sroseho/pseuds/Sroseho
Summary: Tsukishima dated Y/N until she broke up with him. He wasn't as kind to her as he should've been. But, when he sees who she is with now, he is furious with everyone including himself.TW for some verbal abuse, some suggestive actions mentioned
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	With Him Now

**With Him Now**

This season was different. Karasuno University was doing fairly well, yet none of that mattered to Kei Tsukishima. He still played his best. His best just...wasn’t as great without Y/N cheering for him in the crowd anymore. Normally, she was in the stands with one of his jerseys on and jumping up for every block he made. Whenever he made a mistake, she cheered him on even louder than when he did well. Y/N made Tsukishima feel invincible. She would remind him that he was known as the ‘Clever Blocker’ and his chin would lift a bit higher. 

The game he dreaded the most this season was the upcoming one against Nekoma University. A great team with a lot of strong players that made Karasuno focus much more on teamwork and giving 100% on every play. Tsukishima didn’t even worry about the outcome of the match. He only feared one person on that team anyways, Tetsuro Kuroo. That cocky bastard was older, handsome, talented and most notoriously known as the ‘Provocation Expert’. He could poke and prod at anyone to throw him off. Tsukishima always tried to remain calm and composed, but he knew what Kuroo would tease him about this season. He would mock him about Y/N, his new girlfriend and Tsukishima’s ex.

When game day arrived, his close friend, Tadashi Yamaguchi pulled him aside.

“Hey...you gonna be good, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima knew what he was asking about, but decided to try to steer the conversation away, “Yeah, I feel ready for the match. I’ve been working on my footwork.” 

Yamaguchi knew better than to press his more stoic friend. He felt conflicted and decided to just offer Tsukishima half of his pre-game snack. Both boys ate in silence until Coach Ukai walked over to the boys at the bleachers.

“Tsukishima, can I talk to you for a moment?”

Tsukishima nodded and walked with his coach over to a more secluded area by some water fountains. The blond folded his arms and predicted what was coming.

“Look, I know that you’ve struggled with your breakup with Y/N. I try not to get involved in the dating lives of my athletes, but it clearly affects you. I need you to pull it together for the team.”

Tsukishima’s tone had venom, “I’m trying my best.”  
  


“I’m sure you are. But, we both know that you’ll be face-to-face with Kuroo. You gotta stay cool.”

Tsukishima looked away, but agreed.

His coach gave him a pat on the back and reminded him to be focused. During the warm-up, Nekoma’s athletes came into the gym for their warm-up. Tsukishima felt the tension. He decided to keep his blinders on and ignore the other team. Kuroo was not so stupid and knew he would have to wait to provoke Tsukishima. When the crowd started forming, Yamaguchi looked to the crowd for Y/N. When he spotted her, he waved shyly and she gave him a sweet smile. While Tsukishima was on a water break, his friend joined him.

Yamaguchi leaned in, “She’s here.” 

“I figured.” 

“I just wanted you to know. So, that you don’t look for her.”

“Thanks.” Yamaguchi sensed his friend’s pain and decided to offer one piece of sympathy.

“I’m sorry, Tsukki. I know it hurts.”  
  


“Whatever.” Tsukishima crushed his water bottle and went back for warm up. 

When the game started, Tsukishima’s prediction came true. He was face-to-face with the dark haired smirking jerk on the opposing team. 

“Hey there, Four Eyes.”  
  


“Shut up, Rooster.” Tsukishima did his best to focus on his team getting ready to serve.  
  


“Touchy, huh? Your girl is touchy too. Difference is, she likes it when I do it to her.”

The blond felt like his blood might boil. He gritted his teeth and calmed himself. His fingers dug into his palms and he couldn’t handle looking in front of him.  
  


_This is what he wants. He wants me to get pissed._

The play started and Nekoma had no problem receiving the serve. Tsukishima readied his body for the block against Kai Nobuyuki. Tsukishima managed to succeed, but it felt worthless.

“Good work, Four Eyes. You got the block, but not your girl.”  
  


“Shut. Up. She settled for you.” His attempt at a comeback gave his opposite a chuckle. 

“Now, she’s in the stands screaming my name. Do you hear her?” Kuroo put his hand to his ear, “She’s also screaming my name when she’s in my bed.”  
  


“No, she’s not.” The blond tried to deny it, as if it would make it not true.  
  


“Oh yeah. Trust me, I can’t get her to stop. It usually accompanies, ‘More Kuroo! More! You’re so big!’” The smirk on the dark haired boy was malicious and evil while he imitated the girl’s voice.

The serve came over and Kageyama tossed to Hinata who was able to lay one deep in the corner. Tsukishima smirked back at Kuroo who didn’t look shaken. 

“It looks like someone on your team could score. Not you, though.” His lines were so good, if Tsukishima didn’t know better, he’d say they’re rehearsed.

“I’m going to kick your ass.”  
  


Kuroo scoffed, “Oh, you’re about 60kg soaking wet, jerkoff. Y/N likes me having height, muscles,” He leaned in to the net and spoke with arrogance dripping from his lips, “And length.”

Tsukishima stepped on Kuroo’s shoe. Kuroo had enough respect for the small attack, so he didn’t alert the refs. As the match continued, Tsukishima played decently. However, Kuroo felt more powered up than normally and annihilated almost every hit that dared try to cross the net. One after another, Karasuno was struggling to score points. The occasional tip or good serve from Karasuno was the saving grace for a while, until the game ended with a 11-25 loss. It stung and unfortunately, it repeated itself to where Karasuno lost the whole thing except for one set where they barely won. An embarrassing overall loss for everyone, especially Tsukishima. While Nekoma was celebrating, the fans started exiting the bleachers. Tsukishima’s team went to sulk over the loss in the locker room.

“You did so great, Tetsu~!” A familiar voice made Tsukishima’s head pop up for a moment while he crushed another water.

“I only did so great because you look so hot in MY”, he glanced over to the blond, “jersey.”

The dark haired boy picked Y/N and twirled her around. Tsukishima’s heart crumbled seeing Y/N giggle while his rival carried her in his strong arms. He felt like he’d collapse when he saw Y/N sink into a passionate kiss Kuroo gave her. 

“Let’s go.” Yamaguchi motioned for Tsukishima to leave with him, but he couldn’t take his eyes off his ex.

“No.” Tsukishima got up and headed over to Kuroo.

Kuroo put his hand around her waist and started walking away from the incoming glasses wearer, “Y/N, let’s go home.” 

  
Tsukishima put his hand up, “Wait.”

“What do you want, Four Eyes? Oh…” His grin was big across his arrogant face, “I know what you want.”

“H-Hey...Tsukishima…” Tsukishima’s stomach twisted hearing her say his name...yet it sounded so informal instead of the cute ‘Tsukki’ or ‘Kei’ that she used to call him.

“Babe, you don’t want to see this dork anymore, right? That’s why you left him. He was a jerk to you. And now, you’re with a real man.” Kuroo pulled Y/N’s back against his abs and kissed her hair, never taking his eyes off the tall guy with glasses.

Y/N looked down in embarrassment. Her heart still cared for Tsukishima, but she was with someone much better. Kuroo hyped her up every time she wore a new outfit while Tsukishima would barely notice if she changed anything. Tsukishima was just too immature for her and she made the move onto an older guy. She wanted to regret her choice when she saw the blond’s distraught face, but she couldn’t.

Her voice was small and even cuter than he remembered, “I hope you’re doing okay, Tsukishima.”

“Y/N, are you fucking serious?!” She shuttered at how he raised his volume. This should’ve given him a cue to shut up, but he felt so hurt he couldn’t stop. “You hope I’m okay? You ripped my heart out and stomped on it. I’m not okay!” His eyes welled with tears, “Do I look okay?! You’re sleeping with this asshole now? I thought you left me for a ‘nice guy’.”  
  


Y/N started to sob and Coach Ukai heard the yelling. He ran over and started pulling Tsukishima away. Kuroo squeezed Y/N into a hug while she sobbed on his shoulder.

Kuroo gave one more comment to defend his girlfriend, “Even if I’m not a nice guy, look at how you just acted.”

“I told you to keep it cool. You’re an idiot right now. And between us guys, Kuroo’s right. He looks good right now while you look terrible.”

“I-I’m sorry, Coach. Let me apologize for my behavior to them.” His coach sighed.

Walking back over, Tsukishima cleared his throat and wiped his eyes.

_Okay. Just be nice. Be decent. Keep it chill._

Kuroo’s defensive walls were up while he consoled his girlfriend, “Fuck off, you skinny shithead.”

“Listen, Y/N. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You had every right to leave me. It’s just...your boyfriend,” the word made him want to vomit, “kept prodding me the whole game. It’s been pent up. I’m sorry. You were too good for me. I hope you’re happy with him. You deserve it.”

While he began to walk away, he bit his tongue from adding some quippy addition to what he had said. Leaving with Yamaguchi, the two friends walked out of the gym in silence once Tsukishima got himself ready to leave. When they made it to their respective homes, Tsukishima laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He checked social media, like an idiot. On Kuroo’s public page, he posted a photo.

-With my Number #1 cheerleader and good luck charm!-

In the photo, he was picking her up and kissing her. In the background, Tsukishima saw himself sitting with his head down. He wasn’t the main character in Y/N’s life anymore, he was now a background character.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Guess how much Haikyuu I've seen based off this fic. Also, tell me if y'all want more Haikyuu stuff.
> 
> Also, 12/17/2020 I changed the high schools to colleges.


End file.
